Recovering The Lost
by Klainebows and RUMBLEROAR
Summary: What would happen if a few years after the rebellion, Katniss totally lost her memory? Would she ever recover the lost memories? And would she stay with Peeta, or go with Gale?
1. Chapter 1

**Recovering the Lost**

**Chapter 1**

**Okay, guys. What would happen if Katniss totally lost her memory? Will she remember? Will she pick Gale over Peeta? A work in progress! Read my other story, **_**Let The 11**__**th**__** Hunger Games Begin! **_**Thanks to smiles-r-us and Tyler Granti for supporting me! Enjoy!**

Life is good. The rebellion's been over for a few years now, and I've finally settled into a life with Peeta. Still, cursed by nightmares, I've been able to find meaning in the little things.

Peeta almost never has his "Katniss is a mutt, I must destroy her" moments. He's returned to the calm, caring boy he was before.

Today, I decide, I'll go visit Peeta in the bakery. Some of the girls hate me there- like Olive- because they are in love with my husband. I've never gotten into a full-blown fight with any of them, though. The girls wouldn't dare do anything like that in front of Peeta.

I walk in; the room's temperature dropping 10 degrees. I casually stroll to the back, where I find Olive waiting for me. She grabs my arm and leads me around the bakery.

"Hi, Katniss." she sneers.

I wrench my arm from her grip. Suddenly, Olive sticks her foot out, tripping me. Right before I hit the ground, one of the girls opens an oven door. I slam my head with a loud bang; and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**R&R! Really hope you like it! Wrote this in a frenzy at 11:00 at night! **

Where am I, who am I, are the first thoughts that race through my mind. All I can remember is a group of cackling girls and an oven door connecting with my face.

I begin to shift onto my side- the braid behind my head is uncomfortable- when I realize that someone is holding my hand. I open my eyes; it's a blond boy, who is staring at me with a frightening intensity.

"Why are you watching me?" I ask suspiciously.

The boy smiles gently. "You don't scowl in your sleep."

An image of this boy in a cave pops into my head. He seems to be badly injured, but putting on a brave face. Then the picture vanishes.

"And you are?" I question.

"Peeta. Katniss are you okay?" the boy says, a frown replacing the smile.

"Katniss?" I scowl. "What a stupid name."

Peeta appears worried. "Can you remember anything?"

"Nope, so can you please tell me why you're here?" I demand.

"I'm your husband." he tells me.

Now someone else walks in. It's a man who is clearly drunk.

"Hey, sweetheart." the man says in slurred speech.

"Excuse me!" I say. "I'm not your 'sweetheart', mister."

"She can't remember anything, Haymitch." Peeta speaks up.

Haymitch nods. "Best we lay it on her nice and easy."

I put my hands in my head. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!"

"Katniss, you've lost your memory. You can't remember me, or Haymitch, or…" Peeta pauses, and decides to stop.

"All I can remember is some stupid girls laughing and my head slamming into an oven door." I grumble.

Peeta's eyes fill with rage, but he suppresses it. A tall, buff man with olive skin comes rushing into the room.

"Catnip," he says, huffing and puffing, "Are you all right?"

I open my mouth to speak, but Haymitch talks first. "She's gone, Gale. Katniss lost her memory, so I doubt she's 'Catnip' anymore."

"Catnip," I interrupt. "What kind of a nickname is Catnip?"

Everyone ignores me.

"So this is kind of like a fresh start?" Gale asks.

Peeta nods grimly. "Yep, she could be yours this time."

"Maybe I'll go find friends who don't talk about me like I'm invisible." I mutter.

Suddenly, something clicks inside my brain. A little girl, blond, about 12-years-old. My sister, who I love more than anything. My little Prim.

"I have a sister!" I blurt.

Everyone looks at me with a mixture of surprise and sorrow; Gale had what almost looked like guilt on his face.

"Umm, Katniss? Well…" Peeta stammers.

Haymitch cuts him off. "It's too much for her to handle right now."

A nurse pops in. "Mr. Mellark, do you want to take her home now?

Peeta nods and they leave me to get dressed in something more substantial for me than a paper-thin hospital gown. Waiting for me is a dark pair of pants, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. I like the jacket best; it feels like a part of me. As I slip it on, a deep man's voice rings out through my head.

_"Are you, are you coming to the tree_

_ where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_ Strange things did happen here_

_ no stranger would it be_

_ if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, really hope you like it. My erratic writing in the middle of the night is starting to slow down so… yeah. Any suggestions? PM me or put in a review! Thanks to IronFeyFreak, the ONLY person who reviews! Enjoy!**

After the long walk, Peeta and I finally reach our house. He brings me in, climbs the stairs, and brings me to a big room. Peeta blinks and takes me back down the hallway to a smaller room. I stare at him inquisitively.

"I forgot, um," Peeta blushes.

I growl. "Buddy, you better tell me right now if I'm not a virgin."

"You are, you are." Peeta reassures me, blushing even more.

I step into the room and close the door. "Goodnight."

My dreams quickly turn into nightmares. Prim, burning; a dark-skinned girl with aspear in her stomach; an extremely handsome man being attacked by white creatures. And Peeta- Peeta injured, Peeta smiling; Peeta trying to kill me.

I wake up with my heart in my throat. I can't remember the last nightmare, only that it was terrifying.

I stroll downstairs to the kitchen, where Peeta is already up and cooking.

"Good morning," he says cheerfully.

Peeta pulls out a chair for me. He then sets a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. I break off pieces of a roll and dip them into the warm beverage. An image of Peeta doing the same thing on a train suddenly strikes me.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I say.

Peeta takes a chair across from me. "Sure, go ahead."

"Did I love you?" I ask.

Peeta thinks for a moment before answering. "…It's complicated. When we got married a year ago, you definitely did love me, though during the Games, I'm not exactly sure."

"What are the Games?" I question.

An awkward silence fills the room until the clock strikes nine.

"I have to go to work. I work in the bakery around the corner." Peeta says, rushing out the door.

A few minutes after her leaves, I hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it; it's Gale.

"Hey, Catnip." he says, coming in.

Again, stupid nickname.

Gale sits on the couch in the living room as I close the door. He invites me to sit next to him; I take a chair across.

"What were the Games?" I ask him.

Gale shakes his head. "A horrible, horrible thing that you were a part of. I remember, the whole time you were in there, I was praying that you would come home, because I loved you so much. When that… Peeta announced his love for you; I was scared I would lose you."

"That really doesn't answer my question," I say awkwardly.

Gale continues on like he didn't hear me. "Then you returned and said that you loved me, but you also loved Peeta. I won you over but…." he stops and leaves.

"What the heck?" I call after him.

I storm out of the house, and knock on the other house with a light on. To my surprise, Haymitch opens the door, seeming more sober than yesterday.

"Can I come in?" I ask, frustrated.

Haymitch brings me into his pigsty of a home. He clears some things of the sofa and motions for me to sit.

"Will you tell me about the Games? Peeta can't tell me, and Gale keeps telling me how much he loves me." I say.

"The Hunger Games are- was- where two children, 12 through 18, were forced to fight to the death until only one person was left standing. You were in it twice." Haymitch states plaintively.

I frown. "Was Peeta in the Hunger Games?"

Haymitch nods. "And you're probably wondering how there could be two victors. I'll show you your Games, if it's not too much."

"No thanks," I say, "I just need someone to answer my questions. Was Peeta badly injured?"

"Yes, he was. You risked your life trying to save him." Haymitch says.

"What was my relationship with Gale like?" I ask.

Haymitch sighs. "As much as you loved Peeta- at certain points- you also loved Gale. He was your best friend, one of the only people you could trust. But you loved him, too."

"Why?" I said in disgust. "He's been acting like an arrogant jerk, all 'me this, me that'."

"He was different." Haymitch said.

"Then why did I pick Peeta?" I questioned.

Haymitch hesitated. "I think that should be for later."

A picture of Gale in the woods, with a charming look on his face, appeared and vanished.

"Does Gale still love me?" I asked cautiously.

"They both do, and you could fall in love with either one of them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm so glad that so many of you like the story! Check out my other one; **_**Let The 11**__**th**__** Hunger Games Begin! **_** Please PM or review ideas, as I'm running a bit low. **

I reel back in shock. "What… what makes them think that I would choose either of them, with the way they've been treating me."

Haymitch sighs. "I'm guessing that Peeta's been okay, just not very open. Gale… can be a total jerk sometimes and pushy. I'll talk to them about it."

Then Haymitch collapses on the floor, white liquor spilling everywhere.

Great. My only source of reliable information is a drunken guy who just passed out on the ground. If this is what happens all the time, I don't think I want to remember.

I leave Haymitch's house and head back to my own. To my surprise, the sun is already going down. Peeta's going to kill me.

As I head inside, Peeta walks down the stairs. He looks pretty ticked off. I wonder if he's a screamer, or passive-aggressive.

"Katniss," Peeta says, exasperated, "where were you? I was worried."

"I was talking to Haymitch, one of the only people who can actually give me information." I say, without a hint of sarcasm.

Peeta sighs, relieved. "Okay, I'm going to make dinner. I'm also making cheese buns."

I remember Peeta giving me some of these before. "I like cheese buns, right?"

"They're your favorite." he comments.

Dinner is very silent and awkward.

After dinner, Peeta brings me up to my room. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, and disappears downstairs. I gently put my hand to the spot; it still lingers, like a mini hug on my face.

I settle into the blankets and quickly fall asleep. Again, I am tormented by nightmares. Today's episode of Katniss's nightly horrors- a small, dark skinned girl, Lilac, Tulip, _Rue_, will get pierced by a spear; Prim will be on fire; some random kid will be attacked by a pack of colorful dog things; and a man will die in a mine accident. All that and more on Katniss's nightly horrors!

I wake up in a cold sweat. Were all those people real, or a figment of my imagination? If they were fake, then how could they seem so real? If they were real, then… does that mean that I witnessed all or their deaths, or even caused them?

I walk down to the kitchen to find that Peeta is up again, like yesterday.

"I'm heading over to Haymitch's house later." I say, as Peeta sets and omelet in front of me.

Peeta nods.

"Did Prim… die?" I ask cautiously, not sure if I want to hear the answer.

Peeta gulps. "Yes, she did. During the fight against the Capitol."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. Before Peeta can comfort me, I rush up to my room and lock the door.

I hear a knock at the door, and Gale demanding to be let in. I know that Peeta won't let him, though, and I'm grateful. I really am not in the mood to deal with "oh Katniss I love you so much and you loved me and I am so freaking magical". Okay, maybe not the magical part, but you get the idea.

I finally dry my eyes and head downstairs. Peeta is sitting on the couch, but turns his head when he sees me.

"You are a horrible mutt who killed my father. Prepare to die." Peeta gets up and chases me into the kitchen.

"HAYMITCH!" I scream.

Suddenly, I hear the shattering of glass. Peeta glances up, and gets wailed in the face with a bottle of white liquor. He falls, unconscious. Haymitch staggers through the broken window. Let's hear it for the drunks of the world!

I rush at Haymitch and give him a big hug. He seems surprised, and it takes him a minute for him to hug me back.

"I was so scared." I say. "Thank god you live next door."

I pull away and look at Peeta. He's going to have a nasty bruise when he wakes up.

"Why don't you go lock yourself in your room. I'll stay down here until he wakes up." Haymitch remarks.

"Why... why did he just try to kill me?" I stammer.

Haymitch sighs. "Something the Capitol did to him."

I get to my room, collapse on the bed, and start crying. Eventually, I fall asleep. How pathetic am I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm so psyched that so many people are reading my story! I'm surprised, though, at the numbers of reviews (hint, hint). Seriously, please PM or review with ideas, because I'm stuck. ENJOY!**

Knock, knock. I quickly dry my eyes and try to compose myself.

"Who is it?" I call.

"Peeta." a voice says sheepishly.

I answer suspiciously. "Are you going to try to murder me again?"

Peeta sighs. "No, and I'm really sorry."

"Well," I say sarcastically, "you only tried to kill me. It's all fine, attempting to kill a person is totally normal, so you're forgiven."

I open the door. "Have you tried to kill me before?"

"Yes." Peeta says ashamedly. "It's not like I want to hurt you. The Capitol- when it was evil- did something to my head that made me think you were a horrible person."

Suddenly, we hear the front door open, and see Gale coming up the stairs.

"Catnip!" he says, embracing me in an unwelcome hug.

I push him off. "Okay, there are some rules we need to set. Peeta, you're good, just be more open and _don't_ try to kill me. Gale, stop forcing your love at me. You're always like 'I love you so much Katniss'. Just lay off!" With that, I storm downstairs.

Peeta comes downstairs. "I'm sorry I've been so weird. I'll answer any questions you have."

Gale trots after him. "Yeah, Catnip."

"Please stop calling me Catnip. I feel like a cat toy." I say.

A yellow cat with a mashed-up face comes and hisses at me. When did we get a cat?

"Maybe a better nickname would be Cat Repellent." I joke. "So did I know a little girl name Rue?"

I can see the shock register on Peeta's face; Gale is kind of indifferent.

Peeta speaks first. "During the Hunger Games, you were allies with Rue, but she was killed."

"With a spear through her stomach." I say.

Peeta nods.

"Oh," is all I can manage to say.

If Rue is real, does that mean that everyone else in my nightmares is, too? What horrible ways to die! Attacked by white creatures, mine accident, odd-looking dogs.

"How did we win the Games?" I ask Peeta.

"Only one person was supposed to win, but the announcer said that that year, two could win. So we allied, you saved my life by risking your own, and finally, it was just you, me, and Cato. He was attacked by our former tributes in dog form. Then, they announced that only one person could win. You offered me nightlock- a poisonous berry- and they let us both win." Peeta said tersely.

"Okay, I can see how that would be hard to tell." I say. Then I turn to Gale. "What did we like to do?"

Gale begins. "We loved to hunt together. You had the best aim, hitting every squirrel through the eye. We were partners since you were 12 and I was 14."

"I appreciate you both for telling me these things." I say. "I'm going to go talk to Haymitch now. Thanks!"

I leave to go speak with Haymitch, or so I think. I find him passed out in a pile of soiled clothes. I know he saved my life and all, but could he drink a little less. Or a lot less; I really don't care as long as he cuts down.

So instead, I decide to take a walk around the village. I pass a market, and an old, haggard woman comes out to talk to me.

"Hey Katniss!" she exclaims.

"Hey… you." I say.

"How have you been?" she asks.

Wait a second. I traded meat with this woman for years.

"Pretty good. Sorry about the meat. I haven't really been out and about much lately." I tell her.

She shrugs at me. "Goodbye, Katniss!

"Goodbye!" I call.

What I would give to really remember her. Obviously, I'm more than just a meat supplier to her. Maybe a niece, or I saved her life or something. It's really killing me!

I head back to the house, where Peeta and Gale are waiting.

Peeta looks surprised. "That was quick."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't talk to Haymitch. He was sleeping off a hangover. But I did meet this lady at the market. I sold meat to her. And I can't remember her name!" I say in frustration.

"Greasy Sae." Gale tells me.

"Why did we call her greasy? That's not very nice." I point out.

Gale snorts. "Since when have you cared about nice?"

A look of hurt shows on my face. Maybe I didn't used to be so sensitive?

"Let me just ask one question. It's burning in the back off my mind."

"Shoot." says Peeta.

"How did Prim die?" I ask.

Peeta is about to speak, but Gale shoots him a look. "Mellark, if you tell her, I will rip your head off."

"Tell me!" I whine.

Gale shakes his head no at me. Peeta mouths, "later".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A lot (like 2) of you guys wanted to see more Gale. I'm trying my best so enjoy! Suggestions people!**

"You really want to know?" Gale says.

I nod.

"Mellark, get the heck out of this room." Gale demands.

Peeta scurries into the kitchen, but I know he's still listening.

"So during the war," Gale begins tenderly, "you and I and a bunch of other people went away. At one time, we needed medics, and I guess Prim must've snuck out with them. When she came, bombs were exploding so…"

_We're entering the war field. Boggs got his legs blown off. Peeta is killing a man. _

"Mellark!" Gale calls. All background noise.

_Gale and I get separated, but reunited again. Underground sewers. Finnick is being attacked by strange white mutts, courtesy of Snow. Staying with Tigris. "She'll pick whoever she can't survive without." Going to save children, Prim's there as a medic. Silver parachutes drop and explode. One hits Prim. Are these Gale's bombs? Get to have the honor of killing Snow, kill Coin instead. _

I blink, and I'm now in a hospital bed.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I mutter.

Gale, Peeta, and Haymitch come in.

"Well, sweetheart, you're awake." the drunken Mr. Haymitch says.

"Glad to see _you're_ awake." I say back to him.

In my brain, I'm pondering all the new memories I have. Poor Finnick; where did I meet such a gorgeous man? I killed a person? Did… did Gale kill my sister?

"Can I speak to Gale alone for a minute?" I ask.

Gale mutters something unintelligible, while the others leave.

"Did you…" I trail off.

Gale seems to know what I mean. "No, I didn't kill Prim intentionally. I'm not even sure if it was my bomb. But I truly am sorry."

Gale leans in and gives me a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. It's pleasant, but I'm not sure yet if it's welcome.

Gale smiles at me and leaves me with my thoughts. Why did he kiss me? Do I want to kiss him back? What about Peeta? I am so CONFUSED.

**I know, short chapter. But would you rather have a long chapter with no Gale, or a short one with a KISS. Hope that pleases all you Gale fans. Read carefully, because I'm not sure if it will happen again. So read and suggest things people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So glad I made it this far! I have a really short attention span… Thanks to all of you that reviewed! *cough IronFeyFreak and NaomiBlue cough* Please review suggestions and ideas!**

I stroll into Haymitch's house. Surprisingly, he's awake. Good, because I need to talk to him.

"Let's have a chat." I say to Haymitch firmly.

"Sure." Haymitch says, not at all drunk.

I stare at him in shock. He's not drunk? When is he ever not drunk?

"Gale kissed me." I state plaintively.

"And?" Haymitch encourages me. "Did you like it?"

"I don't know!" I put my hands in my head. "Gale has been so kind and sweet to me. But Peeta's my freaking _husband_. Obviously I married him for a good reason. I married him for a reason, right?"

Haymitch sighs. "I think you need to watch your Games."

"Am I going to cry?" I ask.

Haymitch nods. I groan. I plop onto his couch and prepare for the worst.

At the beginning, they show a float. On it is me and Peeta, _on fire. _The crowd is on their feet, cheering their genetically engineered heads off. Then it flashes to a man with blue hair, lips, and skin. He's some sort of a host, I think.

"The lamb stew." I hear myself say, followed by laughter.

Then it flashes to the man and Peeta. They banter back and forth.

"Got a girl waiting for you back home?" asks the man.

Peeta gives a lame shake of his head.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

Peeta says, "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping."

"She have another fellow?"

"I don't know, but a lot of guys like her."

"So, here's what to do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think that's going to work. Winning… won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?" the man asks, shocked.

Peeta blushes bright red, a sight visible from space. "Because… because…because she came here with me. "

I feel my face grow pink. Did he mean it? I remember feeling suspicion toward him at one point, but that's about it.

Then they show a ton of kids dying, and Peeta joining a pack of big kids. He saves my life, and fights the biggest boy. Peeta gets a cut in his thigh. He runs off, covering himself in mud, whispering my name in his sleep. I seem pretty heartless in comparison, only concerned with my survival. How cruel of me.

That is, until I meet Rue. She reminds me of Prim, which I guess it why I teamed up with her. Then they show her death, and me killing her murderer. I sing to her, and in real life, my eyes well up with tears.

A man announces that two victors can win this year. I find Peeta, and we play up the lovers thing. Then I risk my life for him, trying to get medicine. We get attacked by mutts, and beat Cato. Then, they call of the "oh yeah, two people can win". I hold out berries to Peeta, and then they let us win.

"A whole three weeks squeezed into two hours. Magnificent." Haymitch says sarcastically.

'That was my Games? I _killed_ a person?" I say in shock.

Before Haymitch can answer, I run off. I don't even know where I'm heading, but I find myself in the woods. It feels comfortable; a place I've been many times before. I stay there for hours until I get bored and go home.

I find Peeta, Gale, and Haymitch waiting of me.

"WHAT THE HECK, KATNISS!" Gale screams at me.

"Katniss," Peeta says tiredly, "We were worried. Where were you?"

Gale smacks me in the leg. I run up to my room, scared that he would hurt me again. Is this one of the reasons why I chose Peeta? Gale says he's my best friend. But he hit me!

**Sorry Gale lovers. He'll prob make it up to her, but Katniss is going to keep her distance. Katniss' memory will return in more pieces soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks SO much to all of you who review! I love you all! **

Downstairs, I hear crashing and loud voices. Oh god, they're going to kill each other. After what seems like an eternity, there's a slamming door and silence.

There's a light tap on my door, and Peeta walks in. Fury is in his eyes.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" I ask, burying my head under a pillow.

"No," Peeta says, left-over rage still in his voice.

I lift my head up and get a good look at Peeta- he has a black eye and a huge gash across his left cheek.

"Oh my god, Peeta. What happened?" I say, shocked.

"Gale." he says. "He shouldn't have hit you."

"What was that crashing?" I ask.

"Umm…nothing?" Peeta lies.

I fix him with a glare that says "tell me the truth or I will kill you".

"A table?" Peeta offers.

I sprint downstairs. Low and behold, the entire kitchen and living room are a mess. Broken furniture everywhere… and blood?

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.

They wrecked the whole bottom half of the house. Fighting for me. I can't say I'm not flattered, but I'm mostly scared that two men could cause such damage.

I run blindly. I can hear Peeta trying to follow me, but he's not fast enough. I find myself in the same place as I did earlier. I feel calmer actually.

I whisper quietly, "Are you, are you, coming to the tree where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen there no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. "

It's weird; I know every word to this eerie song, and the tune. Suddenly, I hear a low voice behind me.

"Catnip, where are you? I'm really sorry!" it says, sounding like Gale.

I stay hidden behind the leaves, and slow my breathing and motions. I see Gale come around the corner, but he can't see me.

This would be one of those times where I really want my memory back, so that I could tell him that isn't who he really is. But I don't know him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**People say that they want longer chapters. I'll try my best. Oh, and btw, the story is drawing to a close. Give me ideas if you want it to be extended! ENJOY!**

I sit there, shaking a little, until Gale leaves. I remember him being my best friend. Why would my best friend hit me? I'm not accepting his apology.

I stay in my little hidey-hole a while longer. It's really peaceful; I can sort through my memories in peace, with only the melodious calls of the mockingjays. They begin to repeat my song. Thank goodness it's after Gale leaves, because I'm certain he would know the tune.

Eventually, it gets really dark and cold. I'm sure Peeta is really worried about me. _He_ would never intentionally hurt me. I mean the real Peeta, not the Capitol Peeta who tries to kill me.

Well, now I'm stuck. I don't think I could make it out of the woods in pitch black without getting lost. The problem is, it's really cold, and I'm wearing a green shirt, black pants, and my leather jacket. The jacket is kind of warm, but not especially.

My dreams include Prim, Rue, a weird clock lady, Finnick, and Peeta. Yay nightmares!

Finally, morning comes. I sneak back to the house; climb up the side; and plop into my room. I hear Peeta in his_- our_- room. I tap lightly on the door.

Peeta opens the door, with sorrow visibly shown on his face. He immediately brightens when he sees me; Peeta wraps me in a giant hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper into Peeta's ear.

We go downstairs. I offer to make Peeta some breakfast. His amazing reaction- hysterical laughter.

"And just what is so funny?" I ask angrily.

"You." Peeta chuckles. "You can't cook."

"Just watch me!" I snap.

I then proceed to take out eggs and make an omelet. Something must have gone wrong, because when it tasted like cardboard.

I try to nonchalantly hide the plate behind my back. "You know, eggs are overrated."

Peeta holds out his hand, and I give it to him. He bites into it, making a face.

"What did you put in this? My dirty socks?" Peeta jokes.

I say, "Fine. You can make breakfast."

"Gladly." Peeta states, standing up.

He turns on the oven. Peeta makes cheese buns. Yum! I may not be able to cook, but Peeta sure can.

Peeta heads off to work. I decide to catch up on some much needed relaxation time, with a book and popcorn. I know I can't cook, but even I should be able to work a microwave.

There goes the fire alarm.

Subtract the popcorn, and I still have a pretty decent day. Once I clear out the smoke, I grab a leather bound book from Peeta's room. When I return to my room, I head to my bed, lie down, and open the book.

It's full of illustrations and notes. A lot of things are described, like my father, Prim, Finnick. The pictures I can only assume were drawn by Peeta, since I have no artistic ability.

After lounging for I while, I head downstairs to make lunch. I don't think that I can mess up a sandwich. Hopefully.

I take out the roll, and use a knife to cut it in half. My hand slips; the knife makes a gash in my palm.

"Ouch!" I scream.

I quickly wrap some towels from the bathroom around my hand, to staunch the flow of blood. How do I mess up a simple sandwich?

For lunch, I end up eating a fresh roll. Not very filling.

I leave Peeta a note and head out to the woods. I feel so claustrophobic, in this empty house. Not to mention it smells like blood.

In the notch of a familiar tree, I find a bow and arrow. I really hope I don't kill myself on this sharp object, too.

Surprisingly, my hands know what to do. Within a half an hour, I've shot two squirrels. I must have done this before, in my old life.

I return to the house, to which Peeta is not home yet. More time in an empty house for me.

Upon my wait for Peeta's arrival, I fall asleep. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

When I wake, it's evening. There is a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. As if almost in a trance, I make my way to the kitchen.

"Hey," I say with a sleepy smile on my face.

"Hello, you." Peeta glances down at my hand. "Oh my gosh, Katniss, what did you do?"

I look at the floor. "I can't cook."

Peeta gives me a questioning glare.

"I was trying to make a sandwich." I mumble.

Peeta tries to suppress a laugh. "We have pre-cut sandwiches in the bottom shelf of the fridge."

"Really!" I say exasperated. "I had a roll for lunch!"

"Let's fill you up then." Peeta says.

**Longer chapter . I checked- the actual story is 800 words. It shows more of Katniss's relationship with Peeta. Keep reading amazing people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Over 900 people reading! Thanks so much to My name is Katniss for her review which inspired this chapter!**

A week has passed since I've been in the woods. I've been cooped up, sitting at home with Peeta. He's been insisting that I learn how to cook. Now covered with small cuts everywhere like I've been attacked by piranhas, Peeta's cut me some slack.

I can't handle the oven without burning myself. Knives are out of the question. Somehow, with already cut things, I can make a sandwich with lettuce and tomato taste like garbage.

Peeta's convinced that I should have one last try. So during lunch, we're making roast chicken. Not a very smart idea. Me with sharp objects and hot objects?

He's cutting the chicken while I'm dancing around the kitchen in my socks. Peeta turns, a playful smile on his face, and throws a towel at me. The knife is still in his hand.

Suddenly, Peeta's eyes fill with rage. "You are a dirty, murderous mutt who deserves to die."

I sprint out of the house, towards the woods for what feels the millionth time this month. I hear Peeta chasing after me.

"You can't run forever! I will catch up to you!" he pants.

Yes, Peeta. That's why I'm miles ahead of you, and you're biting my dust. Literally; the dirt is dry and rising up with my feet.

I head deep into the woods, grabbing my bow on the way. I glance back behind me; Peeta is nowhere in sight. Not looking where I'm going, I run into something tall, firm, and warm. It's Gale. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Catnip- I mean, Katniss." Gale says cooly.

It's his indifferent tone that makes me fall to my knees and sob.

"What's wrong?" he says, shocked.

"Everything!" I cry. "Peeta's still trying to kill me, you're being mean even though you're supposed to be my best friend, and I just want my freaking memory back!"

Gale bends down and holds me, letting me sob. He murmurs reassuring words that I can't even understand, but the tone soothes me.

When I settle down, Gale says, "I'm not trying to hurt you. It hurts _me_, seeing you with Peeta. It's just…"

I lay on Gale, his heart pounding. I let the comforting sound rock me to sleep.

When I wake up, Gale is still in the same position, which looks uncomfortable. But he's asleep, so I'm not sure if he notices. It looks like evening now, so Gale's stayed with me a long time.

A warm rush races through me. Gale can be a real jerk sometimes, but he's shown that he has a passionate and caring.

I get up to leave. Before I depart, I plant a kiss on Gale's lips. He smiles in his sleep.

"Thanks," I whisper.

I head off to face Peeta.

**I know, not the longest chapter. I really just had to bang it out while I was in the zone. You authors know what I'm talking about. Thanks again to My name is Katniss! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I know it's taken forever, but I've been really busy. **

I remember.

I remember the woods, Clove, Cato, the horrible things I've done to people. That I've had done to me. I remember why I chose Peeta over Gale.

Gale is full of fire, and I have enough of that. Peeta is softness, hope, my dandelion in the spring. I need him as much as he needs me.

Gale has returned to District Two, where I heard he got engaged to a pretty blond. Good for him, I mean, that he got over me. Didn't stay hung up on me for long.

The burden of knowing how many people died of my actions is unbearable. But Peeta is there to help me through it, every day and night. When he has his flashbacks, I'm there to help him through it.

Life is good.

**Okay, how do you like the ending? Add me to your author alerts, because I'll have another story probably posted soon. Really hope you liked! BYEEE!**


End file.
